


Blue Shells and Surprising Crossdressers

by Romeria



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Shell prompt, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori and Haruhi are up at an ungodly hour in the morning, sleep makes Mori more talkative. Sleep makes Haruhi.... angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shells and Surprising Crossdressers

Haruhi and Mori were on the couch at an ungodly hour in the morning playing Mario Kart. Normally, neither of them would ever stay up this late. The only reason was the thunder.

So there they were, on the couch with blankets wrapped around them and Wii Wheels in their hands.

Haruhi was in first place, not surprising. The twins forced her to play for a few weeks. Mori was in tenth place, not having very much practice before the impromptu game session.

Suddenly, Mori had a blue shell in the item box. He didn't know what it did so Mori just sent it out not caring what it did.

Haruhi was hit by the shell and was knocked down to eighth place. She paused the game and turned towards Mori, menacingly.

Mori, under the effects of sleep deprivation, chuckled at her demeanor.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"You fucking blue shelled me."

"So...?"

"You don't blue shell someone! That's so disrespectful."

He just patted her head and relaxed more into the couch. 'She's so cute when she gets competitive.'

Meanwhile, Haruhi was fuming while trying to get back to first place.


End file.
